


Guerito

by Clockwork



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Unresolved Sexual Tension, last acts before death, mild period homophobic ideals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: It's the night before all Hell breaks loose and Faraday can't get his mind off someone's smile. Figuring it's sexual tension and nothing more, he takes matters into his own hand.





	Guerito

They weren’t ready. It was like trying to take a sow’s ear and turn it into a silk purse. No amount of cajoling and training and downright insults was going to turn a bunch of farmers into soldiers. It just couldn’t be done, even with time, which is something they no longer had. Sure the dynamite, and the miners, might bring things a bit more on kilter but it wasn’t going to fix things. And it’s that tension that Joshua would like to pretend is what is keeping him up when he damn well should be sleeping but he knows it’s not. It’s because every time he closes his eyes, all he can see seeming imprinted on the inside of his eyelids is a smile. 

Brilliant white teeth against swarthy skin, framed by dark hair clipped short around a full mouth. 

Faraday has dealt with a lot of men in his life, and he’s sure some of them were what the ladies would call attractive. He’d never found himself caught up in thinking about them. Especially not in ways that left him squirming where he was slumped in the corner, trying to sleep before the dawn and a fight none of them were prepared for. 

Rolling onto his side, Joshua muttered under his breath, rolled to the other side and then gave up. Pushing aside the blanket he was tangled up in, he shoved it away and as quietly as he could - really not at all - got to his feet. Gingerly picking his way out of the room, he realized that it isn’t about that goddamn Mexican and about the fact that between running and drinking and dealing with Emma and her town, he hadn’t found time for extracurricular activity with a female. All it would take is a little time alone, a little work on his part, and then he could get that damn smile out of his head and get some sleep. It wasn’t about Vasquez at all but about tension and stress, and not Joshua’s fault if the man had a pretty girly mouth.

The place was deserted, which was one positive to running people into the ground building traps and training to save their own hides. It also meant that he didn’t have to go far for privacy, ducking into the dark shadows behind the saloon and figuring that should do well enough.

Undoing the button on his fly, he shoved his trousers down, not willing to sleep comfortably when they didn’t know how early the alarm would sound. It did him well though in that moment, leaving the fabric to cover where his ass rested against the building, and maybe he’d not come out with splinters because of it. 

Laying his head back against the building, he stared up at the stars as his hand dropped to rest against his dick. Already half hard, he nearly gave up on this idea then and there. He’d been thinking about one person, and that person shouldn’t have him reacting like that. Huffing out a breath, he wrapped calloused fingers around the base of his dick, reminding himself it was nothing more than need and not caring how that need was met. Once he took care of that, everything would be fine.

Which doesn’t explain why he’s still there, nearly fifteen minutes later still stroking his dick like a Preacher afraid of sinning and finding no relief. Sure he’s harder than a damn rock, slicked up with his own spit and his hips rolling from time to time as his palm brushes over the head, sending tingling pleasure up the length of his spine but he’s not getting far enough. 

Imagining that pretty thing Emily he’d first laid with by the creek, even a pretty dove from back in Silver City with the sharp blue eyes who he’d visited weekly for the better part of two years. Women who had fueled his lonelier nights more often than he could imagine and much higher than he could count, and he couldn’t get there. 

Growling under his breath, Faraday made a choice. Pushing away from the wall, he flipped around and braced himself against the wood on his crooked arm. Bending forward, resting his brow against his forearm, and trying not to think about how he would look if anyone came walking by with his trousers around his ankles and is dick in his hand.

He’s not worrying about that though. He can’t. Closing his eyes tight, Faraday stops fighting it. Stops telling himself that for an alcoholic and a gambler he’s a damn sinner for the thoughts he’s having. Whatever happened with the dawn, if he didn’t live through the day, he was going to Hell one way or another. He might as well get it all out of his system now before he’s left to rot for the buzzards.

Stroking once more, he lets himself imagine how this would be with Vasquez standing behind him. Strong arms wrapping around him and a man’s hand that wasn’t his own stroking him with every roll of his hips. Feeling the coarse brush of hairs against his back, thigh thighs against his own. He can almost imagine leaning back into him, letting Vasquez take his weight as Joshua’s head fell back onto his shoulder.

Lips parting, panting hard as his hips bucked harder, pushing himself against the tightness of his own hand as he thought about how it would feel to have a hair roughened cheek against his own, full lips on his skin. Imagining the sting of teeth on his throat, his shoulder, and he can’t help but to moan at the thought. 

And in his mind’s eye as that sound filled the air, he can see that smile. Perfect and sensual and taunting and Joshua came, seeing stars and whispering Vasquez’s name into the dark as he hears that word softly in his mind, imagining it whispered against his skin. “ _Guerito_.”


End file.
